SPYRO: THEME PARK
by Matthew Keat
Summary: When Ripto turns the Dragon world into a Theme Park, its up to Spyro and Hunter save it from joy rides or will they become the circus freeks. But they will be going on a Bumpy ride. FINALLY COMPLETED! I'm currently fixing this fanfic, so please bare with me.
1. Movie: Riptos Idea

_Note: I am current reformatting this out of a script format along with a bit of proofreading. Please bear with me as I do that._

**Movie: Ripto's Idea**

Ripto was walking back a forward in his castle, thinking of what to do next

"What to do next?" he said

"Why not blowing up the dragon world?" said Gulp.

"Done that," said Ripto.

"get Crush to crush Spyro?" said Gulp

"Done that also," said Ripto.

"Why not turn the Dragon World into a Thime Park," said Crush.

"That's a really good idea. I'll call it Plan Z. if this fails, I would not have any more letters to use," said Ripto.

"So when should I build the roller coaster?" said Gulp:

A WEEK LATER

Spyro and Hunter was planning they were planning it until a crashing sound happened. They went outside to find that the dragon was turned into a theme park.

"I wonder who would do this?" said Hunter.

"I don't know. But I'll look and you go find Agent 9. He might help us out," said Spyro.

"Okay, let's go!" said Hunter.

So Hunter ran off to train that takes people to the Forgotten World.

"Let the ride begin..." said Spyro.


	2. Level: Spyros House

**Level: Spyro's House**

Spyro walks out of his house to see Money Bags. The bear looked pretty greedy, how predictable…

"What is it this time? I don't have any gems," Spyro.

"Before I open this portal, give me 100 gems," said Money Bags, shaking his bag. "This portal won't open itself!"

So Spyro charged about, he found a 25 gem outside his house and another 25 gem in his garden. He suddenly stops to see a little sheep. It was bouncing about, minding its own business.

"These are little creatures," explained Sparx.

"I can see that," observed Spyro.

"Yeah but these are life Bugs," Sparx, looking very excited.

"What do they do?" said Spyro, pondering over the Sheep.

"If you Flame these, a butterfly will appear," said Sparx.

"And…" said Spyro, waiting for Sparx to answer.

"I'll eat it…" Spark said, looking pleased with himself.

"For a snack?" Spyro said, looking a bit grossed out. "Yuck!"

"But it makes me strong as well…" Sparx tried to explain.

"…and gross." Spyro was still on about it.

So Spyro flamed it and a butterfly appeared. Sparx ate it, chewing on it for a bit, before swallowing, and turn he turned to gold. Near where the creature, was five 10 gems. Spyro picked them up. Before going to Money Bags, Spyro picked a Red Orb. Spyro walks up to Money Bags.

"Goody, money. Here is a portal to Txt Hut," said Money Bags.

"But that's not a Home level," said Spyro

"Bye," Money Bags said as he entered the Portal, in a very hurried manner.

"Let's get those gems off him!" Spyro announced.

_Level Complete!_

_Gems: 0/100_

_Red Orbs: 1/1_


	3. Level: Txt Hut

Level: Txt Hut

Spyro comes out of the portal and walks up and picks up two 10 gems. Spyro see two tunnels. He walks down the right tunnel. They come up to a man.

"Play game & win orb," said the man, looking bit pleased with himself, and obvious speaking in really bad English.

"What the…?" Spyro swears.

"He means 'Play my game and win an orb'," explained Sparx, before speaking to the man: "Me agree with you good."

"Stop speaking in really bad English," said Spyro in a really annoy tone.

"But fun it is," Sparx continued his

"Okay," said Spyro. "Maybe you can do it in TXT? We can still do that can we?"

"We can," said Sparx, "just as long as the Admins don't catch us."

"Ok," said Spyro. "Let's go!"

"Say the true mening of these txt words," the man explained the rules.

"I'll do it, since I'm pretty good at that," said Sparx.

"Fine," said Spyro. "Let's me do all the hard stuff."

"txt…" said the man.

"text," replied Sparx

"ur…" said the man.

"your," replied Sparx

"R…" said the man.

"Are," replied Sparx

"Com…" said the man.

"Computer," replied Sparx

"kinda…" said the man.

"Kind of," replied Sparx

"And the hardest one of them all…" the man said, with a pause of course, "C U…"

"I know this one…" Sparx said all excitedly.

"See you?" Spyro added in at the last moment. Sparx gave him a weird look, as if Spyro had stolen all his glory.

"Orb here – no go home!" said the man.

Spyro walked back to the other tunnel. There he picks up a 10 gem and two 5 gems. Spyro then see a mobile phone approaching. It looks pretty dangerous as well.

" Quickly attack!" Sparx shouted out.

So Spyro attacks the Phone by flaming it. It turns into a 5 gem. Spyro picks it up. He walks over picks up a green orb. He walks up to bit of water. Spyro does a dive into the water and picks up six 1 gems and two 2 gems. He then jumped up out of the other side. He gets attacked by another deadly phone. Sparx turns blue. Jumps, without getting out the water and flames it. He gets out and picks up the 5 gem left by the hone. He then picks up five 1 gems, 5 gem and a 10 gem.

He charged down a tunnel that was on the right. He hits a phone while he is charging. As he charge own the tunnel, Sparx picks up the 5 gem left by the phone. Spyro comes into another cave, seeing Money Bags.

"Where are those gems?" demanded Spyro

"I don't know what you mean?" the bear said as he raised his arms. Spyro flames money Bag and Money Bags runs into a portal near him. Spyro picks up the bag and gets 100 gems. Near to the portal are a red orb and a 5 gem. Spyro picks them up and goes through the portal.

ENTERING Artisans.

_Gems: 200/200_

_Red Orbs: 3/3_

_Green Orbs: 1/1_


	4. Home: Artisans

(Writers Note: Sorry for not updating this story for a very long time. It's been 6 months since I've updated this fanfic. Time flies. Well onto the story.)

**Home: Artisans**

Spyro and Sparx fly out of the portal to see that the Artisans home world had been turned into to a circus. Clown gear is spread across the place.

"Well I can't see the three rings here," said Spyro.

"Yay, I bet you we will be the clowns," said Sparx.

"Looks like no one is here," pondered Spyro.

"Let's just look about," answered Sparx.

Spyro begins to walk about. Next to the Portal to Text Town are some gems. The gems are a blue gem and five red Gems. (By the way, red gems are Worth 1 Gems, Green 2, Blue 5, Yellow 10, Purple 25 , Brown 50, silver 100.)

Looking left, there is a lake with a purple gem and a red orb. Looking forward is a Portal what takes Spyro to Sea dock. There is a Green orb and two purple Gems next to the portal. On the far side of the home level is another Portal what is in a lake. Next to the portal is a purple gem. There is a large brick wall stopping Spyro from going to the other side of the Home level. Next to the wall is a bile gem, a red gem and two green gems. Spyro goes up to the portal in the lake and looks at it.

"It's Stone Hill. We haven't been there for some time," said Spyro.

"I smell trouble," said Sparx. "It wasn't here before."

"Who in their right minds would move a portal?" pondered Spyro.

"let's go in there and find out," replied Sparx.

"Ok," said Spyro. So they entered into the portal.

ENTERING STONE HILL

_Gems: 368/400_

_Red Orbs: 4/4_

_Green Orbs: 2/2_

_Blue Orbs: 0/1_


End file.
